Go the Distance
by Thunderfoot
Summary: Duo went through a lot in his formative years. Set to Disney's 'Go the Distance'


Title: Go the Distance  
Author: Thunderfoot (Sheena)  
Rating: PG (for one mild swearword)  
Summary: Duo's life  
Warnings: None  
Archive: If you want it just ask (and prepare to be glomped to death ^_^)  
Author Notes: Welcome to my first foray into Gundam Wing fanfiction........this was HARD to write!!! And my first attempt at a songfic (which might be half the reason for the difficulty ^_^, I think the other half is that I haven't written _any_ type of fanfic since I started Uni in Feb.). I don't have a beta reader or anything like that so mistakes may slip through. If you pick anything up please tell me and I'll try and fix it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, somebody else does. I don't own the song either Disney does.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
**thoughts**  
"speech"  
#song lyrics#  
  
  
  
The child was pathetically small. Large violet eyes peered out behind messy chestnut bangs giving a perpetually owlish look.  
  
He had no name and, as far as he knew, he had no parents. He was alone in the world.  
  
Parentless.  
  
Friendless.  
  
Another nameless nobody on the streets of L2. He didn't even know his age.  
  
#I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting fo me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be#  
  
His lungs were burning. He'd been running flat out for the past five minutes.  
  
"Get back here you brat! Stop THIEF!!"  
  
Really, he didn't know what that guys' problem was. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to loose his wallet. He may be a naeless theif but he did have some personal rules.   
1) only steal from those who look like they can afford it  
2) share everything he got with the group.  
  
"STOP"  
  
"lemme think 'bout that for a 'sec........naaaah" he tossed back at his assailant with a cheeky grin and and wave "catch me if ya can!"  
  
**someday we're gonna get outta here. Me, Solo, the group, _all_ of us!**  
  
Sneaking a glance behind him he yelped and speed up **Shit! for an old fat guy he's _fast_**  
  
#I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way, if I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile, will be with my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong#  
  
**Solo.....I'm Duo now. I've got a name. I'll, I'll take care of the group. they'l be safe with me you'll see.....**  
  
"Solo......why'd ya hve to go an' die for? We were gonna get outta here...."  
  
Well away from the sight of the rest of his group the once nameless boy, now self-dubbed Duo, desperately fought bac tears. His closest friend Solo was dead. The boy had been his brother in all but blood.  
  
In a small section of L2 a young heart broke and vowed, not for the first time, that he would get out.  
  
#Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow i'll see it through#  
  
He hated this school, he really did. the kids were mean and they picked on him constantly. He was always getting into trouble for fighting. He never started them but, heh, he sure did finish 'em!.  
  
The funny thing was they just kept coming back for more.......  
  
**Take these two idiots..didn't I give that one a blood nose the other week?!** Duo eyed the two towering boys who had cornered him after class. Sister Helen didn't like it when he fought, love thine enemy and all that, but it wasn't his fault, honest!.  
  
The two boys who had cornered him lunged.  
  
#And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope, but I won't loose hope  
Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete#  
  
They were gone.  
  
Why was it everybody he ever cared for died in some horrible way? Everytime he felt happy, secure around people they were brutally ripped from him.  
  
First Solo, then Sister Helen and Father Maxwell.  
  
Why did he have to go and steal that suit? Why did they have to destroy the church? Why idnd't they leave them alone?  
  
WHY?!!  
  
He ws going to get off L2. He was going to get off the streets. He was going to be somebody.  
  
#But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part   
For a hero's strenght is measured by his heart  
Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I wil search the world, I will face its harms#  
  
**Who'da ever thought that somethin' good'd come out'v stowin' away on a ship?** Duo curled himself up on the bunk he had been given on the sweepers ship he had stowed away on. He'd been caught but this guy with weird hair had been impressed with.....well his sneaking skills he'd guessed at first.  
  
It hadn't ben until later, much later, that G - the guy with weird hair's name - explained about Deathscythe. Duo would become Shinigami, the nameless nobody would become somebody.  
  
Plus he got to blow stuff up, that was cool too.  
  
# I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms#  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
